The present invention relates to a perfected amusement ride featuring a novel passenger car.
Patent EP 433557 relates to an amusement ride comprising:
a platform; PA1 two vertical uprights fitted to the platform; PA1 two arms, each fitted to a respective upright and formed in one piece, and both rotating about a horizontal axis; and PA1 a passenger car fitted to said arms. PA1 a platform; PA1 two parallel vertical uprights extending upwards from the platform; PA1 two arms fitted to respective said uprights and rotated by drive means about a first horizontal axis; PA1 a passenger car fitted to said arms and rotating about a second axis; PA1 characterized in that the car comprises a supporting structure; and three rows of seats fitted to said structure and facing crosswise to said second axis.
The passenger car in the above patent presents a terraced supporting structure with two surfaces at different levels; a row of seats extards along each surface; and the axis of rotation of the car is some distance from its barycenter.
The above car presents several drawbacks, in particular the complex design of the supporting structure, the limited seating capacity of the car, and the considerable force required to effect a full turn of the car about its rotation axis.